February 28th
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Sequel dari "January 28th", tentang kehidupan Near setelah kasus Kira selesai dan menyadari perasaannya... bahwa ia menyukai Light Yagami. WARNING: yaoi, OOC, gaje, mungkin typos, angst, humor, romance ancur, LLight, MikamiLight, NearLight, etc


**February 28****th**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: yaoi, OOC, gaje, mungkin typos, angst, humor, dan romance ancur :v **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Please Enjoy~**

* * *

**28 Februari 2013**

Sudah satu bulan sejak Light Yagami meninggal dan kasus Kira terpecahkan, namun, tingkat kejahatan mulai meningkat tajam. Dan beberapa orang percaya bahwa Kira telah mati, sebagian percaya bahwa Kira hanya beristirahat.

Near telah membakar seluruh _Death Note_ milik Light, membakarnya sampai tak tersisa, membuat Ryuk sedikit kesal dan memilih kembali ke _Shinigami Realm_.

Semenjak Near membakar _Death Note_, ingatan Amane Misa tentang _Death Note_ terhapuskan, sehingga gadis malang itu bisa meneruskan hidupnya sebagai artis. Namun, pada tanggal Empatbelas Februari, saat Valentine, Misa bunuh diri karena mengetahui kematian Light.

Light Yagami, pemuda tampan yang menyia-nyiakan kejeniusannya karena sebuah buku supernatural yang menggerogoti dirinya sendiri, lalu menciptakan dirinya yang lain yang bernama Kira.

Namun, Near tidak tega memberitahukan fakta bahwa Light adalah Kira pada ibu serta adik Light. Karena Near tidak ingin mereka berdua trauma mengetahui anggota keluarga mereka yang paling disayangi dan dibanggakan ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh. Jadi, Near mengatakan pada mereka berdua bahwa Light meninggal karena Kira, namun Kira juga terbunuh saat itu

Setidaknya mereka tidak terlalu bersedih atas kepergian anggota keluarga mereka.

Near juga sekarang tinggal dengan anggota keluarga Yagami di Jepang, namun di rumah yang sudah Near beli, mungkin bisa dibilang karena Near iba pada keluarga itu. Tetapi Near tidak menyesal, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sachiko Yagami dan Sayu Yagami adalah orang yang ramah, Near sudah menganggap bahwa Sachiko Yagami adalah ibunya sendiri, sedangkan Sayu adalah kakak perempuannya. Near baru pertama kali merasakan apa yang namanya 'keluarga'.

Near masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai L, namun anggota SPK sudah kembali ke Amerika, melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan yang menjadi Watari selanjutnya adalah Roger, pengurus Wammy House itu menawarkan diri sebagai asisten Near, walaupun sepertinya menjadi Watari adalah pekerjaan berat karena harus mencari kasus untuk L baru, Near, sekaligus mengurusi kenakalan dari anak-anak Wammy House.

Walaupun begitu, para JTF atau NPA yang bekerja dengan Light dulu, masih tidak bisa terima bahwa Near akan menjadi L. _Well_, para NPA itu lebih suka Light atau L yang asli menjadi L, karena menurut mereka, duo L tersebut masih memiliki 'perasaan', tidak seperti Near yang jarang menunjukkan emosi (_well,_ L juga sama sih, tetapi setidaknya sifat _childish_-nya cukup menutupi kekurangannya itu).

Oke, sekian penjelasannya, lebih baik kita langsung ke cerita sebenarnya. _#plak_

* * *

Sekali lagi, sudah satu bulan sejak kematian Light Yagami, sudah satu bulan sejak tanggal Duapuluh delapan Januari. Itu artinya hari ini adalah tangal Duapuluh delapan Februari. Hari ulang tahun Light.

Near sedang berada di rumahnya, rumah bergaya eropa yang luas plus taman depan belakang dan ada kolam renang, rumah yang harganya berjuta-juta yen, bahkan dolar. _Well_, Near sih sama kayak L, suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. _#facepalm_

Oke, lupakan.

Sachiko dan Sayu sedang pergi ke makam Light, sekaligus ingin bersih-bersih rumah mereka yang lama, dan menginap di sana selama satu hari, Near hanya bisa setuju, ia tidak berhak menentang keinginan dua anggota keluarga Yagami itu.

Near memainkan rubiknya dengan malas sambil menatap layar laptopnya, melihat beberapa foto dan video dari _flashdisk_ yang diberikan Halle kepadanya

"_Near, aku sudah meng_copy_ semua data yang Gevanni temukan di komputer milik L, semuanya ada di _flashdisk_ ini, terserah kau mau apakan, toh, aku juga sudah meng_copy_ lagi di _flashdisk_ milikku sebagai bahan referensi untuk _fanfict yaoi_-ku~"_

Near _sweatdrop_

'_Sejak kapan Halle jadi _author _di _fanfiction_?'_ batinnya menerka-nerka, _'Pantas saja ia selalu nempel-nempel pada Mello, karena Mello kan sudah pacaran sama Matt, pasti wanita itu sedang mencari _hint-hint yaoi_ yang bisa dijadikan _fanfict yaoi_…'_

Near menghela nafas, memikirkan ke-_fujoshi_-an Halle membuat kepalanya sakit.

Near menatap laptopnya, melihat foto-foto L dan Light dulu,

Foto L yang sedang tidur dengan wajah dicoret-coreti dengan spidol dan Light yang sedang nyengir sambil ber-_peace_ ria

Foto Light yang sedang tidur dengan wajah ber_make-up_, namun sayangnya _make-up_nya agak berantakan, tentu saja itu ulah iseng L, sebagai balas dendam dari foto yang sebelumnya

Foto Light dan L yang sedang pakai baju _gothic_ milik Misa plus _make-up_ milik Misa, _well_, mereka cocok juga dengan gaun _gothic loli_ milik Misa, setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada dandanan banci taman lawang yang suka muncul di perempatan jalan

Foto L dan Light yang sedang membuat kue bersama, Light sedang mengocok adonan, sedangkan L yang suka mencelupkan jarinya ke adonan kue

Foto L dan Light serta sebuah kue cokelat lezat dari foto sebelumnya, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka kalau mereka puas dengan hasilnya (walaupun waktu itu Light harus marah-marah karena L sering colek-colek kuenya)

Foto L, Light dan Misa yang sedang tersenyum, walaupun L dan Light masih diborgol

Foto L dan Light yang sedang tidur di satu ranjang dan tangan diborgol, namun posisinya kurang mengenakan, karena salah satu kaki L berada di kepala Light, ah, _poor Light_

Foto L dan Light saat malam _Tanabata_, L dan Light yang tersenyum yang dilatar belakangi kembang api yang indah

Foto selanjutnya adalah saat malam _Halloween_, pada malam perayaan ulang tahun L. Terlihat Light sedang bertepuk tangan sedangkan L sedang meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya

Dan foto terakhir adalah foto L sedang menyuapi Light di malam yang sama dengan foto sebelumnya, foto yang sungguh sangat 'oh-mesra-sekali'.

Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Near kesal.

Karena Near sudah muak melihat foto _'lovely dovely'_ antara L dan Light, ia memilih untuk menonton satu video yang ada di _flashdisk_…

* * *

_**Video on**_

_Rekaman video diambil pada malam _Tanabata_, yang memegangi kameranya adalah Light. Saat itu L dan Light (yang masih diborgol) sedang mengunjungi _event Tanabata_, terlihat banyak sekali stand-stand yang menyuguhkan banyak makanan dan mainan_

"_Ryuzaki, kenapa aku yang harus memegangi kameranya, sih?" kata Light, "Seharusnya kau yang megang, kan kau sendiri yang mau ke sini dan merekamnya!"_

"_Tapi Light-_kun_ lebih tinggi dari saya dan Light-_kun_ lebih tahu tentang kamera daripada saya…"_

"_Itu karena kau bungkuk, Ryuzaki!"_

"_Nah, Light-_kun,_ kita mau ke stand yang mana dulu?" tanya L mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melihat stand-stand yang menyuguhkan makanan manis_

"_Mau beli permen apel?" tanya Light_

"_Permen! Baiklah, ayo ke sana, Light-_kun_!" kata L semangat sambil menarik tangan Light_

"_Oi, oi!"_

* * *

"_Pak, saya beli permen apelnya satu… lalu dia, err.. kau mau beli berapa Ryuzaki?" tanya Light_

"_Sepuluh"_

"_Sepuluh! Itu kebanyakan, Ryuzaki… kurangilah makanan manismu!" kata Light _sweatdrop

"_Tapi asupan makanan manis penting buat otak saya, Light-_kun_…" kata L menghisap ibujarinya_

"_Baiklah, beli sebelas…" kata Light pasrah_

"_Hehehehe, kalian pasangan yang unik ya…" kata si penjual, "Bagi pasangan seperti kalian, saya berikan potongan harga tigapuluh persen!"_

_Light _jawsdrop

"_Wah, Light-_kun_, kita dapat potongan harga!" kata L dengan nada kekanak-kanakan_

"_Bukan itu masalahnya, Ryuzaki!" geram Light, "Anoo, pak, dia bukan pacar saya, kami berdua cuma sahabatan kok…"_

"_Lalu borgol itu?" tanya si penjual_

"_Ryuzaki! Sudah kubilangkan untuk lepaskan borgol ini saat kita pergi!" bentak Light_

"_Tapi kalau saya lepaskan, nanti Light-_kun_ kabur… lagipula karena borgol ini kita tidak akan berpisah, bukan?"_

"_Kau ini…!"_

"_Sudah, sudah… ini pesanan kalian"_

"_Terima kasih," kata Light tersenyum, lalu memberikan uang pada si penjual_

"_Terima kasih," kata L sambil memasukkan lima permen apel ke mulutnya sekaligus_

"_Gila kau, Ryuzaki, memakan lima sekaligus…" guman Light._

* * *

"_Light-_kun_ akan menuliskan permohonan seperti apa?" tanya L sambil menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu_

"_Entahlah, lagipula aku tidak berminat menulis permohonan dan menggantungnya di pohon bambu…" kata Light malas_

"_Light-_kun_, ini kan sudah tradisi negaramu…" kata L_

"_Aku tak tahu harus menulis apa, Ryuzaki…" kata Light, "Kau sendiri menulis apa?"_

"_Rahasia~"_

"_Kalau begitu aku takkan memberitahu permohonanku!"_

"_Pelit"_

"_Kau sendiri yang pelit!"_

"_Presentasimu sebagai Kira bertambah, Light-_kun_!"_

"_Eh, kau curang!" _

"_Salah sendiri tidak mau memberitahu permohonanmu…"_

"_Kau ini benar-benar deh, Ryuzaki… kalau begitu langsung ku ambil saja!"_

"_Eh, kembalikan, Light-_kun_!"_

"_Tidak akan!" kata Light menyeringai, ia menyoroti kertas permohonan L, "APA MAKSUDMU MENULIS _'Saya ingin bersama Light-_kun_ selamanya'_, RYUZAKI!"_

"_Light-_kun_ kan sahabat pertama saya, jadi wajar kalau saya ingin bersama Light-_kun_" kata L polos_

"_TAPI TULISANMU AMBIGU, RYUZAKI! NANTI ADA YANG SALAH PAHAM!"_

"_Memangnya Light-_kun _berpikir apa? Jangan-jangan Light-_kun_…"_

"_Ngga, Ryuzaki! Jangan salah paham!"_

"_Light-_kun_ suka sama saya, ya?!"_

"_SIAPA YANG SUKA SAMA PANDA JEJADIAN SEPERTIMU, RYUZAKI!"_

"_Ah, Light-_kun_ malu-malu…"_

"_Siapa yang malu-malu, hah?! Argh, kau menyebalkan sekali, Ryuzaki!" kata Light frustasi_

"_Hm, saya akan memberitahu Yagami-_san_ tentang ini… lalu tiga hari setelah itu saya akan menemui kedua orang tua Light-_kun_ dan akan melamar Light-_kun_…" kata L serius, "Lalu seminggu setelah itu, kita akan menikah~"_

"_RYUZAKI, APA-APAAN KAU INI, HAH?! SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU?!"_

"_Wajahmu memerah, Light-_kun_, itu berarti iya… kau suka padaku…" kata L menyeringai _

"_Diamlah, Ryuzaki!"_

"_Hm, nanti undang siapa ya?"_

"_Ryuzaki! Kubunuh kau!"_

"_Presentasimu sebagai Kira naik, Light-_kun_"_

"_RYUZAKI!"_

* * *

"_Light-_kun_, kau mau yang mana?" tanya L saat mereka sedang ada di stand permainan_

_Stand yang menyuguhkan permainan yaitu jika kau melempar bola ke semua kaleng yang ada, kau bisa mendapat hadiah utama yaitu boneka beruang berwarna merah muda dengan gambar hati dibagian perutnya(?)_

"_Terserah kau sajalah!" kata Light yang lagi _badmood _gara-gara tadi_

"Mou,_ Light-_kun_ ngambek ya?!"_

"_Siapa yang ngambek, hah?!"_

"_Kalau begitu Light-_kun_ mau boneka itu?" kata L sambil menunjuk boneka beruang berwarna merah muda yang menjadi hadiah utama itu_

"No way!_ Itu sih cocok untuk Misa atau adikku, mana mau aku boneka yang warnanya _girly_ begitu!" bentak Light_

"_Kalau begitu Light-_kun_ mau apa?" tanya L_

"_Kau yang main, kenapa kau harus tanya aku ingin hadiah yang mana? Memangnya aku ini apa? Kekasihmu?" kata Light sarkastis_

"_Bukan, kita tunangan, Light-_kun_"_

"_SEJAK KAPAN KITA TUNANGAN?! Jangan main-main, Ryuzaki!" bentak Light_

"_Sejak kejadian yang lalu… saya akan melamar Light-_kun_…" kata L_

"_Jangan bercanda, Ryuzaki! Siapa yang sudi jadi pendampingmu, hah?! Lagian pernikahan sesama jenis di sini ilegal, Ryuzaki!" kata Light_

"_Kalau begitu kita tinggal pindah ke negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sejenis dan menikah di sana!"_

"_Ryuzaki… kau!"_

"_Sudah, sudah, kalian ini pasangan yang menarik, eh?" kata mbak(?) yang menjaga stand tersenyum_

"_Maaf, tapi kami bukan pasangan!" kata Light kesal_

"_Lalu, borgol itu?" kata si mbak sambil menunjuk ke arah borgol yang melingkari pergelangan tangan L dan Light_

"_Ryuzaki, semua kesalahpahaman ini gara-gara kau!" geram Light_

"_Nah, bagaimana kalau yang ini? Gantungan _handphone_ panda dan beruang cokelat, cocok untuk kalian!" kata mbak si penjaga stand_

"_Memangnya aku terlihat mirip beruang cokelat, hah?!"_

"_Tidak, Light-_kun_ lebih mirip puding karamel untuk saya…" kata L, "Saya jadi ingin makan puding…"_

"_Jangan mulai deh, Ryuzaki!" kata Light_

"_Baiklah, saya akan mendapatkan gantungan _handphone_ itu untuk kita!" kata L sambil bersiap melempar_

"What?!_ Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, Ryuzaki!" kata Light_

"_Lalu Light-_kun _ingin hadiah apa?" _

"_Terserah kau…"_

"_Kalau begitu gantungan _handphone _saja, toh, mereka ada dua, sepasang, untukmu dan untuk saya…"_

"_Argh, _whatever!_"_

* * *

"_Wah wah wah, coba lihat siapa yang sedang kencan?" kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang, namanya Riko_

"_Si-siapa yang sedang kencan, hah?! Kami sedang jalan-jalan kok!" kata Light_

"_Tidak, kami memang sedang kencan" jawab L_

"_Ryuzaki!"_

"_Ckckckck, kalian ternyata… pantas saja kalian berdua sering bolos… atau jangan-jangan kalian udah kawin lari!" kata Riko menyeringai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

"_Ngga! Siapa yang kawin lari, hah?! Aku dan Ryuzaki bolos karena ada urusan penting!" kata Light_

"_Kami memang tidak kawin lari, kok… tapi saya akan melamar Light-_kun _tiga hari lagi…" kata L_

"_Ryuzaki, kau malah membuat semua orang salah paham!" kata Light panik_

"_Ano, bukannya namanya Hideki Ryuga, bukannya Ryuzaki…" kata gadis berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata, Kyoko_

"_Ryuzaki itu nama panggilan, supaya membedakan panda jejadian ini dengan artis yang sedang naik daun itu" kata Light_

"_Tidak, Ryuzaki adalah nama panggilan sayang Light-_kun_ untuk saya" kata L_

"_Ryuzaki! Bisakah kau diam untuk sesaat?! Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!" kata Light gusar, "Dengar, oke… aku sudah punya pacar, dan si panda jejadian ini bukanlah pacarku, lebih baik dikurung di penjara selama limapuluh hari daripada harus diborgol bersama dia!"_

"_Ah, Misa ya… tapi kau tidak terlihat mesra dengannya," kata Riko_

"_Ah, lalu, Ryuga, panggilan sayangmu untuk Light apa?" tanya Kyoko sedikit antusias_

"Moon… My Moon,_" kata L, "Pas dengan nama Light, yang ditulis dengan kanji 'Tsuki', artinya bulan… _Moon_…"_

"_Ryuzaki… bisakah kau diam atau aku akan membuang semua persediaan makanan manismu dan menggantinya dengan sayur dan buah?!" kata Light sarkastis_

"My Moon_, tega sekali kau…" lirih L sambil menghisap ibujarinya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat pose seimut mungkin_

_Light _sweatdrop

"_Argh, sudahlah! Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!" kata Light frustasi_

"_Ngomong-ngomong… siapa yang jadi _uke_ dan yang _seme_?" tanya Kyoko_

"_Tentu saja saya _seme_!" kata L_

"_Memangnya kau tahu arti dari dua istilah itu, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light_

"_Tentu saja, saya tahu dari internet, Light-_kun_…" kata L_

"_Wah, Ryuga pantas menjadi _seme_, Light jadi _uke_… maaf ya, Light, wajahmu lebih _girly _daripada Ryuga" kata Riko, "Benar kan, Kyoko? Eh, Kyoko?"_

"Yaoi… yaoi..."_ kata Kyoko, wajah gadis berkacamata itu langsung memerah dan mimisan_

"_Oh, tidak, dia mulai lagi…" kata Riko _facepalm_, "Nah, lebih baik kita berdua pergi, _well_, kami tidak ingin mengganggu kencan pasangan baru Tooh kita ini, _bye!_"_

"_Oi, Riko, tunggu!" kata Light kesal sambil melihat dua gadis itu pergi, "Argh, Ryuzaki, kau menyebalkan!"_

"_Saya tahu itu kok, Light-_kun_.."_

* * *

"_Ayo, Light-_kun_, kita lihat kembang api!" _

"_Ryuzaki, reaksimu seperti anak kecil saja!"_

"_Saya sudah lama tidak melihat kembang api…" kata L sambil menarik tangan Light_

"_Hhhh, terserah kau sajalah…"_

_Saat L dan Light berada di bukit dimana mereka bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas, bertepatan dengan dimulainya pesta kembang api_

"_Kembang apinya indah…" kata L sambil menghisap ibujarinya _

"_Ya, indah sekali…" _

"Nee_, Light-_kun_, ayo foto bersama!" kata L sambil menolehkan kepalanya_

"_Hee?! Foto bersama? Memangnya kau bawa kamera? Lagipula aku kan sudah merekam kejadian malam ini…" kata Light, _

"_Kameranya taruh saja! Ayo foto bersama!" rengek L_

"_Ryuzaki, kau ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja!" kata Light, "Ya sudahlah… aku tak bisa menolak kalau kau terus seperti ini…"_

"_Foto… foto…"_

_Light menaruh kameranya, dan tiba-tiba saja L menarik tangan Light dan segera mengeluarkan kamera dari saku celananya_

"_Ayo, Light-_kun_!" kata L_

"_Ryuzaki, kau terlalu bersemangat"_

"_Katakan _'cheese'_!"_

"_Ap-"_

SPLASH

"_Ryuzaki, jangan seenaknya memfoto saat aku belum siap!" kata Light terkejut_

"_Ah, ekspresi Light-_kun_ lucu…ekspresi wajah yang langka dari seseorang seperti Light-_kun,_ akan saya simpan baik-baik!" kata L_

"_Arggh, ulang! Ayo foto ulang dan hapus foto yang tadi!" kata Light frustasi, _

"_Saya mau saja foto ulang… tetapi saya tidak rela kalau harus menghapus foto yang tadi, Light-_kun_…" kata L sambil memeluk kameranya _

"_Ryuzaki, hapus sekarang juga!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Hapus!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Hapus atau kucekik kau!"_

"_Presentasi Light-_kun_ sebagai Kira naik~"_

"_RYUZAKI! Argh, sudahlah! Terserah mau dihapus atau tidak, ayo foto lagi!" kata Light frustasi_

"_Baiklah~"_

_**Video Off**_

* * *

_BRAAKK_

Near yang sedang kesal langsung meninju layar laptopnya, lalu membantingnya ke tanah dan menginjak-injaknya _(sayang padahal bisa untuk saya tuh~ #digeplak)_

"Hhhh… hhh… sial…" katanya sambil duduk di sofa dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat emosian, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa itu

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Light, bodoh…" kata Near sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya

_WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_ DIKAU SUKA SAMA LIGHT?! _#digeplak Near_

Near, apakah kau sedang sakit atau apa?! Kau tidak ingin dibantai arwah L, kan?! Kenapa kau sampai menyukai Kira yang telah membunuh _my darling_ L?! Oke, lebih baik kita kembali ke cerita sebelum saya dibantai oleh L yang sedang memelototi saya dari alam sana.

Near menyukai Light Yagami.

Itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa Near pahami

Kenapa ia menyukai Light? Kenapa ia menjadi seperti L yang menyukai buruan mereka sendiri? Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengannya…

Semakin Near memikirkan Light, semakin sakit dadanya… mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya yang telah membuat Light mati… mengetahui bahwa Light menyukai L, bukan dirinya.

Sebenarnya Near membenci L.

Ya, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjadi L, namun semenjak ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan masuk ke Wammy House, ia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, mulai pasrah dengan kehidupannya dan memilih mengikuti arus kehidupan yang menuntunnya entah kemana.

Ia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, ia juga tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya. Menjadi L adalah tuntutan bagi seluruh anak di Wammy House, termasuk dirinya, namun Near tidak pernah berminat menjadi detektif. Ia tidak peduli jika ia terpilih menjadi L atau tidak, yang pasti ia ingin hidup tenang dengan semua mainannya

A, pemuda yang menjadi penerus pertama L, sangat membenci L, A mengidolakan L, namun A tidak pernah ingin menjadi L, karena menjadi L adalah sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang takkan bisa ia pikul. Near masih ingat saat pemuda yang dekat dengan B itu curhat,

"_Kau tahu Near, aku sangat mengidolakan L, namun aku tidak yakin aku bisa sepertinya. Memang aku mungkin satu-satunya anak yang bisa mengimbanginya, namun aku tidak yakin aku bisa mempertahankan reputasi L sebagai detektif terhebat di dunia abad ini dan sebagai orang yang berpengaruh dalam dunia kriminal. Menjadi L harus siap fisik dan mental, namun aku tidak pernah akan siap karena mentalku kurang. Sebagai L kita tidak boleh memiliki perasaan, seperti bermain catur diatas es, kita juga harus berpikir apa yang akan L lakukan saat menghadapi suatu kasus. Menjadi L dan mempertahankannya adalah sebuah tanggung jawab besar, yang tidak mungkin aku bisa pikul sendiri, aku hanya takut… takut kalau aku tidak bisa menanggung beban sebanyak itu dan malah mengecewakan dunia karena ketidakbecusanku sebagai L. Aku takut, jika aku gagal…"_

Near menghela nafas, perkataan A memang benar, menjadi L membutuhkan persiapan fisik dan mental.

Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah menginginkan apapun dan tidak peduli dirinya hanyalah seorang pengganti, atau L nomor dua.

Namun sekarang Near membenci bagaimana dirinya hanya menjadi nomor dua (Near sekarang mengerti perasaan Mello yang sangat membenci menjadi nomor dua). _Well_, menjadi nomor dua sangatlah menyebalkan.

Near membenci dirinya yang hanya berupa pengganti L yang asli, membenci dirinya yang selalu didahului orang lain (contohnya L), ia membenci jika hal yang ia sukai dan ia inginkan selalu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

_Mengapa aku yang menjadi nomor dua? Mengapa aku selalu didahului orang lain? Mengapa apa yang aku sukai dan ingin aku miliki selalu sudah ada yang memiliki?_

Hal itulah yang membuat Near membenci dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya ia bukan anak Wammy House,

Seandainya ia tidak tinggal di Wammy House,

Seandainya ia pergi ke Jepang dan bisa bertemu Light Yagami,

Seandainya ia bertemu dengan Light Yagami sebelum L, atau setidaknya sebelum Light Yagami memungut _Death Note_ dan menjadi Kira

Seandainya ia bisa seperti Mikami Teru, menjadi tangan kanan Kira dan bisa melindungi Light Yagami walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sendiri

Seandainya ia bisa seperti Misa Amane, menjadi mata Kira walau harus mengorbankan setengah hidupnya demi _'mata shinigami'_.

Namun semua itu hanyalah _'seandainya'_

Walaupun Near selalu berharap bahwa harapannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

Seandainya ia bertemu dengan Light Yagami sebelum L, walaupun Light sudah menjadi Kira, Near ingin memiliki _Death Note_, mengorbankan setengah hidupnya, dan menjadi mata serta tangan kanan Kira. Namun ia tidak sebodoh Misa,

Ia tidak sebodoh Misa yang rela mati demi Light, maka Near akan terus hidup demi Light.

Jika Light terdesak, dengan senang hati Near akan membantunya, mengerahkan seluruh kerja otaknya untuk memikirkan bagaimana Light bisa terbebas dari hal yang mendesaknya.

Atau setidaknya Near berharap bahwa saat itu B membunuh L, ya, Near selalu berharap bahwa backup A atau pemuda yang sangat menggilai L itu bisa membunuh L

Sehingga Near bisa menggantikan posisi L sebagai L

Dan bertemu Light di kasus Kira.

Tentu saja jika itu terjadi, Near dengan senang hati akan membuat Light terbebas (tapi Near tetap akan menyita _Death Note _milik Light) dan akan mengkambing hitamkan Misa (lagipula Near memang ingin sekali memenjarakan gadis itu seumur hidup atau menghukum mati dia, karena Near ngga suka kalau ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Light, apalagi artis cantik yang merupakan tunangan Light namun sama sekali tidak memiliki kecerdasan yang setingkat dengan Light)

Namun sayangnya, untuk sekali lagi, itu hanyalah khayalan.

Near menghela nafas, lagi

Sekali lagi ia hanya pasrah pada takdir yang akan menuntunnya entah kemana, ia hanya bisa pasrah pada kehidupannya yang membosankan

Akhir-akhir ini Near memimpikan hal yang sama, memimpikan semua teman-temannya berada di depannya. A, Beyond Birthday, L, Mello, Matt… dan Light, mereka berenam terus berjalan kedepan tanpa pernah menoleh ke belakang, tanpa pernah menoleh ke arah Near. Mereka berenam berjalan menuju cahaya dan seberapa cepat Near berlari, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengapai teman-temannya

Sekali lagi Near merasakan sesuatu yang bernama _'kesepian'_.

Near selalu kesepian, setiap kali ia menemukan orang yang berharga dan bertekad melindunginya, pasti orang itu akan selalu meninggalkannya,

Ia benar-benar kesepian, dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lari dari rasa kesepian itu.

Near menghela nafas_—_Near, dikau sudah berapa kali menghela nafas hari ini? Hati-hati, bisa cepat tua lho~

Karena melamun, Near tidak sadar bahwa _handphone_nya bergetar

"Ah… halo?" kata Near sambil menjawab telponnya

"_Ah, halo Ne__—__ ah, maaf, maksudku, L… di sini Watari, hanya ingin mengabarkan tentang A, B, dan V… apakah kau sudah memilih salah satu diantara mereka?"_ kata Roger dari seberang sana

Near terdiam.

A, B, dan V adalah calon-calon penerusnya… entah kenapa kalau mengingat tiga huruf itu, Near teringat pada kakak seniornya… Alternate, Backup, Vision…

Near masih ingat bagaimana ketiga pemuda itu bersaing_—_bukan bersaing menjadi L, tetapi karena B dan V sama-sama menyukai A dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran konyol

Oke, Near jadi _sweatdrop_ sendiri mengingat masa-masa saat itu.

Alternate_—_A (nama asli tidak diketahui), pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dan beriris _sapphire_ yang indah, pintar dalam segala bidang, orang yang baik hati dan periang, namun suka mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri jika mengingat tugasnya sebagai pengganti L (hanya Near, Mello, Matt, B, V, dan Roger yang mengetahui hal ini), namun akhirnya A mati karena bunuh diri.

Backup_—_B, Beyond Birthday, pemuda berambut hitam raven dan beriris merah dengan postur tubuh yang sangat buruk adalah penerus L yang kedua, _backup_ milik A, penampilan B sangat mirip dengan L, kecuali mata dan sifat mereka. B menyukai makanan manis, terutama selai strawberry, dan suka membawa pisau lipat di saku celana jeansnya. Namun Beyond kabur dari Wammy House dan meninggal di penjara karena Kira.

Vision_—_V (nama asli tidak diketahui), pemuda berambut putih keunguan dan beriris emas, _stoic_, pintar, walaupun bukan penerus L, tetapi jangan meremehkan kepintaran V. Walaupun begitu, V meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Near menghela nafas_—_lagi

Entah kenapa memori-memori itu membuat kepala Near jadi sakit

"Watari… aku masih belum bisa memilih mereka…" kata Near pada Roger, "Aku masih… ragu…"

"_Alasanmu sama seperti L_… well_, tetapi seperti dulu, A, B, dan V masih bertengkar__—__ah, maksudku B dan V, karena A terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli lagi pada dua pemuda itu… kasihan sekali B dan V… lagipula, Ne__—__L__—__"_

"Near, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama Near, Roger…" kata Near

"_Ah, baiklah… Near, bagaimana keadaan di Jepang…"_

"Baik… Sayu-_san_ dan Sachiko-_san_ sangat baik, mereka ramah… entah kenapa aku jadi memiliki keluarga lagi…" kata Near

"_Syukurlah… kalau tidak salah ini adalah hari ulangtahun Light, bukan? mereka__—__"_

"—Mereka berdua sedang mengunjungi makam Light dan akan menginap sehari di rumah lama mereka" potong Near

"_Oh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Near… semoga harimu menyenangkan dan semoga kau bisa mengurusi dirimu sendiri tanpa mereka"_

Near mendengus saat Roger memutuskan koneksi telepon mereka.

Near menghela nafas, lagi— Near, kerjaan lu daritadi menghela nafas terus _#sweatdrop_

Hari ini memang hari ulang tahun Light, tetapi entah kenapa Near merasa ada yang aneh

Entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin merayakan ulang tahun Light sendirian _(sebenarnya sih ditemani foto Light, kasihan sekali ya, forever alone #ditampol Near FG)_

Near beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil dompet serta _handphone_nya, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di kota _(saya sebagai author ga bisa ngebayangin Near keluar rumah X33 #plak)._

* * *

Di tengah kota, Near memutuskan untuk pergi ke satu toko kue, untuk membeli kue ulang tahun untuk Light

Light sebenarnya membenci makanan manis, Near tahu hal itu, namun Near baru mendapat kabar bahwa selama lima tahun ini Light menjadi pecinta makanan manis

Light sering mengkonsumsi setoples _cookies_ setiap hari atau minimal satu loyang kue

Dan Near tahu, penyebab Light menyukai makanan manis karena L.

L…

Sekali lagi Near merasa muak dengan huruf itu.

Near berhenti di sebuah toko kue bernama _'Candy Cupcakes Shop'(saya ga kepikiran nama yang bagus, hiks)_

"Oi, Raito! Jangan pergi, kita kan mau membeli kue untukmu!"

"Kalian tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak menyukai makanan manis kan!"

Saat Near hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sendiri dan muncullah seorang pemuda SMU berambut cokelat karamel dan beriris hazelnut

"Ah!"

Near dan pemuda itu sama-sama terkejut.

Namun Near yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya itu benar-benar terkejut

"Light?!" katanya terkejut

"Raito!"

"Ada apa lagi sih, Eru, Rue, Michael, Noel, Matthew!" bentak si pemuda sambil menoleh ke belakang

Near mencoba mengintip, namun lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu

"Raito-_kun_, jangan pergi! Kita kan mau beli kue ulang tahun untukmu!" kata pemuda SMU berambut hitam raven dan beriris hitam dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya

"Raito-_kun_, berani kabur akan kupelintir tanganmu!" ancam pemuda SMU berambut hitam raven dan beriris merah dengan lingkarang hitam dibawah matanya

"Raito, kau sudah bosan hidup, hah!" kata pemuda SMU berambut pirang sebahu dan bermata _sapphire_ sambil marah-marah

"Raito, kau sedang PMS ya?" tanya pemuda SMU berambut merah kecokelatan, ber_goggles _putih dan berlensa oranye, namun Near yakin bahwa warna iris pemuda itu adalah warna hijau

"Raito, kalau marah-marah nanti cepat tua lho…" kata pemuda SMU berambut putih ikal dan beriris kelabu sambil memainkan rambutnya dan memeluk robot mainannya

Near cengo _(saya ga bisa ngebayangin gimana Near benar-benar ooc! XDD)_, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menampar dirinya sendiri dengan keras

'_Kenapa ada Light, L, Beyond, Matt, Mello, dan diriku yang satu lagi di sini?!'_ teriak batin Near

"Eru, kau membelikanku kue dengan sangat tidak niat, Rue, kau memelintir tanganku, kubuang semua persediaan selai strawberrymu, Michael, kau itu benar-benar ngajak ribut ya?! Matthew, aku cowok, mana mungkin PMS, dasar dodol! Noel, memangnya berkat siapa aku jadi terus marah-marah, hah!" bentak Raito pada kelima temannya

"Huft, sudahlah, kau mau kue apa, Raito-_kun_?" tanya Eru sambil mengisap ibujarinya tanpa memperdulikan sindiran Raito

"Ugh, terserah kau sajalah…" kata Raito sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya

"Kalau begitu _cheesecake _strawberry~" kata Eru riang

"Strawberry, strawberry~" kata Rue

"Tapi aku maunya kue cokelat" kata Michael

"Strawberry!" kata Eru dan Rue

"Cokelat!"

"Strawberry!"

"Cokelat!"

"Strawberry!"

"Cokelat!"

"_Staph_! Daripada kalian bertiga berdebat padahal Raito yang ulang tahun… bagaimana kalau kita beli kuenya dua?" kata Matthew

"Setuju!" kata Eru, Rue, dan Michael

"Kalau begitu sekalian aja beli kue yang baaaaaanyaak!" kata Eru semangat, diikuti anggukan dari Rue dan Michael

"Dasar tukang makan, maniak makanan manis" guman Noel

"Dasar orang kaya, suka menghambur-hamburkan uang" guman Matthew

"Ah, kalian berdua menghalangi jalan!" bentak gadis penjaga counter kue

"Maaf, Aya-_san_!" kata Raito, "Maaf ya, jadi menganggu!" katanya pada Near sambil tersenyum

Near hanya mengangguk lalu segera ke counter kue.

Sebelum memesan, Near sesekali melirik pada sekumpulan pemuda SMU yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal

"Ah, maaf, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang gadis penjaga counter dengan _nametag_ 'Mia'

"_Cheesecake_ strawberry…" kata Near

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar…" kata Mia

Near kembali menatap enam pemuda SMU tadi.

"Nah, sudah… ayo kita segera ke apartemen Raito, aku udah ga sabar ketemu sama Naomi Misora-_san_~" kata Rue "Selai strawberry buatannya selalu nomor satu~"

"Tapi kalian benar mau menginap?" tanya Raito

"Tentu saja!" kata Michael, Matthew, Noel, Eru, dan Rue serempak

"Hadeeh… tinggal siap-siap aja rumah bakalan jadi kapal pecah" kata Raito _sweatdrop_

"Terima kasih ya, Aya-_san_!" kata Eru

"Ya, kapan-kapan beli kue di sini lagi ya!" kata Aya

Raito, Eru, Rue, Michael, Matthew, dan Noel pun pergi.

"Ano… mereka siapa ya?" tanya Near pada Mia

"Oh, mereka," kata gadis dengan rambut dikuncir buntut kuda itu, "Yang tadi kau temui di pintu namanya Raito Misora, yang rada mirip panda dengan mata hitam namanya Eru Ryuzaki, kalau yang kembarannya tapi matanya merah namanya Rue Ryuzaki, kalau yang rambut pirang dan rada mirip cewek itu namanya Michael Kheel, kalau yang ber_goggles_ namanya Matthew Geevas, kalau yang albino namanya Noel Rivaro. Mereka berenam adalah sahabat dan membentuk genk dengan nama _'The Detective Six'_, mengingat kepintaran mereka diatas rata-rata dan sering mendiskusikan tentang kasus yang terjadi… hhh, mereka juga pelanggan setia kami yang selalu memborong banyak kue, terutama dua panda itu, _plus_ mereka sering membuat keributan di sini"

Mia menghela nafas,

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sangat akrab, aneh…" kata Mia, "Maaf ya jadi agak curhat…"

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Near

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, anda mirip dengan Noel…" kata Mia

"Yeah, saya juga terkejut melihat dia," kata Near sambil mengambil kotak berisi kue, dan memberikan sejumlah uang, lalu pergi.

* * *

Di tempat lain, di sebuah apartemen

"_Tadaima, Naomi-neesan!"_ kata Raito sambil melepas sepatunya

"_Tadaima, Misora-san!" _kata Rue, Eru, Michael, Matthew, dan Noel sambil melepas sepatu mereka

"_Okaeri, minna-san!"_ sapa Naomi Misora ramah, "Wah, sepertinya akan ada pesta nih~"

"Hari ini kan Raito ulang tahun, jadi kami ingin berpesta di sini, bolehkan Misora-_san_?" kata Michael gembira, karena sebentar lagi akan makan kue cokelat

Misora tertawa pelan, "Ya sudah, tapi kalian yang siapkan dan bereskan sendiri ya!"

"Kalau itu serahkan saja pada Raito dan Michael!" kata Rue, "Mereka kan _uke_, dan harusnya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah~"

"Rue, kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa, ya?" kata Raito dan Michael dengan _dark aura_ mereka, seakan-akan mereka bisa membantai manusia yang ada di apartemen itu dalam sekali kedipan mata

"Hm, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu pada kalian~" kata Rue dengan _evilgrin_nya

"Sudah, sudah, lebih baik kita cepat mulai pestanya~" kata Misora

"Dasar, bilang aja udah ga sabar mau makan kue" kata Matthew

Misora nyengir.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday, Raito!"_ kata Eru, Rue, Michael, Matthew, Noel, dan Misora

"Terima kasih semuanya!" kata Raito tersenyum senang

"Nah, _make a wish_ lalu tiup lilinnya!" kata Rue semangat

"Yang ulangtahun itu aku, Rue, bukan kamu" kata Raito, namun akhirnya ia memejamkan mata, membuat permintaan, lalu meniup lilinnya

"Yeay!"

"Nah, potong kuenya!"

Raito memotong kuenya dan menaruhnya di piring kecil

"Siapa ya yang akan mendapat potongan pertama dari Raito?" kata Michael cekikikan sambil melirik ke arah Rue, Eru, dan Noel

"Tentu saja aku!" kata Rue percaya diri

"Tidak, pasti saya! Saya adalah _seme_ Raito!" kata Eru

"Sayang sekali tetapi Raito pasti akan memilihku!" kata Noel, "Kalau tentang Raito, aku takkan mau mengalah pada kalian berdua!"

"Tidak, pasti aku!"

"Saya!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Saya!"

"Aku!"

"_Stop_! Aku takkan memberikan pada kalian bertiga!" kata Raito "Ini untuk Naomi-_neesan_!"

"Ah, terima kasih!" kata Misora senang sambil menerima kue dari Raito, "Fufufu, aku lebih spesial dari kalian semua~"

Rue, Eru, dan Noel langsung pundung di pojokan ruangan.

"Nah, silahkan potong sendiri kuenya~" kata Raito

"Curang!"

Tetapi pada akhirnya pun Matthew memotong semua kuenya dan membagikannya kepada Rue, Eru, Noel, Michael, dan untuk dirinya sendiri (Raito ga suka makanan manis)

"Raito-_kun_, cobalah kue ini sesuap~" kata Eru sambil menyuapi Raito dengan sesendok potongan kue

"Tidak, Eru… kau tahu sendiri aku benci makanan manis" kata Raito menutup mulutnya,

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah menyukai sesuatu sebelum kau mencobanya… makanya cobalah sesuap, Raito-_kun_…" kata Eru

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah!" kata Raito buang muka

Eru pun mendapat ide dan ia pun menyeringai, Raito merasakan hal buruk

"Baiklah jika Raito-kun tidak mau" kata Eru sambil memakan kue jatah Raito

Raito menghela nafas, namun detik berikutnya Raito langsung dipeluk oleh Eru dan pemuda mirip panda itu langsung mencium Raito

Raito refleks berteriak, namun momen itu malah menjadi bagi Eru untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Raito dan mendorong semua kue yang ada dimulut Eru ke mulut Raito.

Lima menit kemudian,

"_BAKA ERU_! APA-APAAN KAU TADI, HAH?!" bentak Raito dengan wajah memerah sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan kemeja sekolahnya

"Membuat Raito-_kun_ memakan kuenya… lagipula enakkan? Raito-_kun_ terlihat menikmatinya" kata Eru menyeringai, "Mau dilanjutkan di kamarmu, Raito-_kun_?"

"_PERVERT!"_ kata Raito dengan wajah memerah

"Eru!"

Eru langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat Rue dan Noel tengah men_deathglare_ Eru dan mengeluarkan _dark aura_ mereka

"Apa?" kata Eru sambil memeluk Raito dan membuat wajah _innocent_

"Kau seenaknya menyentuh Raito-ku!" kata Rue dan Noel, lalu mereka saling pandang dan adu _deathglare_

"Huft, Raito kalian? Enak saja… Raito itu milik saya!" kata Eru sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Hah, milikmu? Ribut yuk!" kata Rue menggeram

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi _seme_nya Raito!" kata Noel, disambut anggukan setuju dari Rue dan Eru,

Lalu Rue, Eru, dan Noel pun saling adu tendang-tonjokkan

"Wah, wah, Raito… sepertinya kau punya banyak penggemar!" kata Michael cekikikan

"_Shut up_!" kata Raito sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Near, pemuda albino itu tengah berada di ruang makan, mengambil dua piring kecil dan piring besar, lilin, pematik, pisau, dan sendok, Near pun meletakkan kue itu diatas piring besar dan memasang lilinnya juga

"_Make a wish, Light-kun"_ kata Near sambil memandang foto Raito dihadapannya, ia menyalakan lilinnya lalu meniupnya sendiri

Near menunduk,

"Light-_kun_… Light-_kun_… seandainya aku adalah L… seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih cepat…" lirih Near,

Tanpa ia sadari, airmata mengalir dari mata kelabunya

"_Happy birthday…"_ lirih Near, _"My love…"_

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**GAGAL! FICT GAGAL! BEDA AMA YANG SAYA BAYANGIN! (QAQ)**

**Gara-gara kelamaan ngetik, jadi lupa apa yang mau saya ketik, arggh! #kesel**

**Near, maaf ya... udah buat lu jadi Forever Alone di sini (TT^TT) #kabur sebelum digebuki Near FG**

**Ah, sedikit tambahan:**

**-) Light Yagami = Raito Misora **

**-) L Lawliet = Eru Ryuzaki**

**-) Beyond Birthday = Rue Ryuzaki**

**-) Mello / Mihael Keehl = Michael Kheel**

**-) Near / Nate River = Noel Rivaro**

**-) Matt / Mail Jeevas = Matthew Geevas**

**Namanya ga kreatif amat kelihatannya =w="**

******Btw, entah kenapa saya malah mau buat prequel dari sudut pandang Misora, tentang bagaimana ia masih hidup, dan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu Raito dan tinggal bersama... tapi itu sih cuma niat, ga tau beneran jadi atau ngga, lagipula saya juga bingung nentuin judulnya :v **

******Tambahan... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHT-KUN! Maaf ya ngucapinnya kecepetan (2014) atau telat (2013) karena saya takut lupa XDD  
**

******Well, bye bye~**


End file.
